Burner Man
is a fire-themed Robot Master from Mega Man & Bass ''and is based on a bunsen burner. Designed to bring harm to natural environments, he entered King's army and was ordered to destroy nature. King tricked Burner Man into believing that he must burn a forest every day or else a self-destruct bomb inside him will explode; this wasn't true, but Burner Man believed it and continued to burn forests in order to stay alive. Burner Man's main weapon is a flamethrower in his right arm called the Wave Burner, which uses a special type of gas and releases green flames. These flames can also be released from his head and fingertips. Burner Man also attacks with grenades and foothold traps. His stage can only be unlocked by beating Cold Man. Burner Man's weakness is Ice Wall, which is able to push him out of the arena and into the spikes that outlay his room. Strategy The player will find that Burner Man is very quick. At the start of the fight, Burner Man will dash toward the player, then turn around and dash in the opposite direction. He will do this either once or twice. After that he has 3 possible moves: Burner Man will either throw an explosive barrel at the player's position, launch out three bear traps that will temporarily immobilize the player (leaving them unable to fire, move, or slide/double jump), or jump in the air and slam into the ground, sending a pair of fire waves in either direction. After he has performed one of these three moves, he will either perform another of the three or use his Wave Burner, jumping a small length toward the player as he does so. This attack will last for five seconds and can repeat an infinite amount of times (or until the player hits Burner Man with the Ice Wall). This is the best time for using Ice Wall against him since he is on the ground and in plain sight. Using the Ice Wall can push him into the spikes on each side of the room, doing considerable damage if the wall does not crumble first, as Burner Man will try to break the wall while being pushed, or goes off-screen for too long. In addition, the Wave Burner will intercept any attacks except an Ice Wall, Lightning Bolt, or Spread Drill and the Ice Wall will block Burner Man's own Wave Burner, protecting the player as long as the stream of fire does not go over the wall. When the Ice Wall hits Burner Man, a bit of the Wave Burner will pass through the wall, which could damage Megaman or Bass if they are not careful. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Burner Man's stage: *Batton M64 *Big Telly *Bunby Tank DX and Bunby Top DX *Cline G *Dodonpa Cannon *Goriblue *Gorigree *Gorigro *Hannya Attacker *Joe Classic *Muragattori *Onbuubattan *Plasma± *Potom No. 2 *Spinning Gabyoall *Sydecka Other media Manga Burner Man and King's other robots appear in the Rockman 8 manga, but with the exception of Pirate Man, they leave shortly after their appearance. In the Rockman & Forte manga, Burner Man fights against Mega Man in King's fortress. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Burner Man first appears in the Archie Comics Mega Man series during the Worlds Collide crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog title and its spin-off series, Sonic Universe. He joins a large army of Robot Masters in battling the heroes who have assembled to oppose Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. However, in joining Heat Man, Flame Man, Magma Man, Solar Man, and Pharaoh Man against Blaze the Cat, he made a crucial mistake; his flame power was soon joined with that of his comrades and turned into a raging cyclone of fire that was then unleashed against him. Gallery BurnerManConcept.jpg|Concept art of Burner Man, then known as "Blast Man" BurnerManandDynamoManHitoshiAriga.jpg|Burner Man and Dynamo Man illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. FireRobotMastersHitoshiAriga.jpg|Burner Man alongside other fire-related Robot Masters illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. Burnerman bust.png|Burner Man bust MM&BBurnerMan.png|Burner Man's CD database sprite from ''Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Burner Man was called "Blast Man" in his early sketches. An actual Blast Man came twenty years later in Mega Man 11. *His BGM is recycled for most of the story scenes in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. *Burner Man's weakness is rare (he is a fire-type robot weak against an ice weapon, in this case Ice Wall); only three other bosses, Fire Man (Ice Slasher), Torch Man (Tundra Storm), and Burn Rooster (Drift Diamond, Hyouryuushou, and Ice Gatling) share this type of weakness. Also, he, Fire Man, and Burn Rooster have flames coming out of their heads. **His weakness to Ice Wall is likely in reference to real life thermodynamics and heat transfer; although Burner Man is a fire Robot Master, his process of conflagration is rather through conduction, or straight forward physical contact, in comparison to other Robot Masters such as Heat Man, Flame Man, and Magma Man. Although ice melts to heat, conduction is one of the weaker processes of heat transfer, and is the lengthiest process of reducing ice to water. *Although Burner Man is a fire-themed robot, his stage is set in a forest. However, this might be based around his original task of burning them. *Burner Man is visually based on Bunsen Burners and gas cylinders. *Due to his ability to break the Ice Wall with his charge attack before it is pushed into him, Burner Man is often considered one of the most resistant Robot Masters to their weakness, in sharp contrast to bosses like Cloud Man or Astro Man. **That is, if Ice Wall can even be considered his weakness at all since the damage comes from Burner Man running into the spikes rather than the Ice Wall attack. es:Burner Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:King Numbers Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters